


With A Little Help And The Right Motovation, We Can Make Things Better Again

by orphan_account



Category: Matchbox 20 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe it's the scars from past relationships,Maybe it's the scars he's self-inflicted,Maybe it's the countless lies he's told, years of saying "I'm fine." or "Just accidentally cut myself while shaving.",Or maybe it's the years of missed opportunities to tell Rob how he truly felt,But when the ones you love make the world crumble down around you, it's harder to rebuild it.A Songfic of Kyle's song "I Would've Left Me Too"





	With A Little Help And The Right Motovation, We Can Make Things Better Again

**Author's Note:**

> One lie, that was it, that was all it took for the world to come crashing down around him.

"Hey Kyle, we're gonna head downtown, everyone's waiting outside, once you're done there, you gonna come out with us?" Paul asked, leaning against the doorframe. Meanwhile, Kyle was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair. Kyle just shook his head, laughing.

Paul opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Then, Kyle responded with, "Ah, I wish Paul, I wish I could." he chuckled, setting down the comb "Now go have fun!" Kyle put his hand onto Paul's shoulder, letting out a fake smile. 

 

Paul sighed, leaving Kyle to his own being. On the way out though, he saw a ripped out notebook sheet, pencil laying on top of it. Was one of them planning on writing something, did someone get inspired? He just shrugged it off, heading down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Rob threw himself onto one of the beds, sighing.

"Where's everyone else?" Kyle asked a tinge of melancholy present in his voice.

"Getting hammered and singing karaoke." Rob replied. He had the faintest smell of alcohol, but not seeming quite drunk.

 

Kyle turned to Rob and sighed. God, he wanted to tell Rob everything.

 

He hadn't noticed it before, but Kyle's shirt just barely covered up a scar that led up from his collarbone to the back of his shoulder blade.

 

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

 "There." Rob reached over and traced his scar slightly, but before getting to Kyle's shoulder he pulled his hand off and glanced away. "I-I'd rather not talk about it." Rob grabbed Kyle's chin, forcefully pulling it over and gave him a look that just screamed "Dude, I'm concerned, you need to tell me before something bad happens." Kyle pulled away, giving Rob a small shove.

Kyle stuck his hand up in defense, apologizing profusely, but no matter what Rob did to calm him down, Kyle still pushed on.

 

"Kyle!" Rob shouted. Kyle's eyes widened, filling with worry.

"I'm s-sorry, t-this was all m-my fault." Kyle stuttered out. Rob gave him a sympathetic look, reassuring "It's fine dude, don't worry." but he was ignored.

 

"Don't t-touch me!" Kyle shouted as Rob got close, choking back tears.

"Kyle, it's okay."

"Please, not again." Kyle burst out into tears, muttering out cries of help.

 

Rob picked up his phone quickly dialing in Adam's number.

 

"Hey, dude, everything alright?"

"No, something's wrong with Kyle."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's having a panic attack."

"Okay,"

"He won't let me go near him, he thinks he's in danger like I'm going to hurt him." 

"Fine, I'll come back, just wait a few minutes."


End file.
